Crashing Into You
by rycbar15
Summary: There's this guy, his name is Dan Howell. You may have heard of him. The Internet certainly has. My problem is that he is my best friend. Which is great, amazing even. Well it would be if every word that came out of my mouth didn't sound insane.
1. Hot Chocolate

I've heard from 'normal' people that long plane rides can be ok. You can watch a movie, keep updated with the Internet and listen to some calming music while waiting for the long metal object holding hundreds of bodies thats flying thousands of kilometers in the air to reach its destination.

My particular destination happens to be Heathrow Airport. If I make it.

Damn, I'm not even on the plane yet and I'm already panicking.

When I told my mother I had booked a flight to England she burst out laughing saying my name was truly becoming a reality, which I think is a bit of a overstatement. I'm pretty sure going on a plane ride does not amount to me becoming a bird of heaven which is the definition of my strange name, Lolani. Sometimes I think my mother is stranger then me, thinking these things and giving me a unique name, then I remember my panic attacks the over worrying tendencies and over the top shyness.

Maybe my mum isn't that strange.

The funny thing is I'm moving to England to do something that could well possibly activate all three of my attributes. A friend of mine offered me a small job at her corner shop and cafe, singing three times a week with the wonderful pay of a free room to live in and a small allowance a week. Normally I would refuse such a generous offer purely because that is way to much pay even for a friend. But three things came up in conversation that convinced me, one she can afford it since she inherited a lot from her recently deceased father, two she needs someone to help her cope without her recently deceased father and three, she told me she wouldn't stop until she managed to get me a proper singing job.

I've always wanted to be a singer, boring I know. And no, not just singing love songs and about boys, well, not all the time. More slower songs with catchy lyrics. It's wishful thinking on my part. I dream of something thousands of girls also dream of. I think the difference is I'm just trying to make it happen.

It's this or going to university, learning something I don't really want to learn.

So I'm sitting in the waiting area at the airport, my mother and her farewell hugs long gone. Trying not to think about the distance that is going to be between me and the ground for the next few hours. Of course this doesn't help at all, and the hot chocolate I've been trying to finish before departure is growing cold in my cup. With a sigh I drag myself out of my uncomfortable seat, my backpack or as I like to call it my whole source of life is slung over my shoulder. I head towards a bin near the exit to dispose of my horrible cold drink. But of course it doesn't go to plan.

A tall, cute, thin guy comes rushing into the departure lounge like he is the latest person in the world, he looks stressed, hot and covered in my hot chocolate. Oops.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I gasp awkwardly wiping his shirt with my sleeve before realizing that might be creepy. Resulting in me nervously stepping back as he looks at his watch while pulling his shirt away from his skin.

"No, no its cool it's totally my fault." I give him a look that's supposed to mean 'how could it possibly be your fault' which probably comes across more as 'are you insane'.

He looks at me quizzically as I realise I know this guy somehow, moments later he starts to explain himself. "I am so accident prone it's embarrassing."

It's something about his eyes, why are his eyes so familiar. It occurs to me that I am intensely staring at a hot guy with a cute accent that I just attacked with liquid moments before, he looks at me with a mixture of worry and concern, like he doesn't know how I'll react next. This silence is going on for way to long.

Come on Lani, this is a cute guy not everest. You can do this.

"Sorry." I yelp before twisting around and cowardly running into the girls bathroom. Where I casually hibernate until it's time to head on the plane.

I hope I either never see him again, or never ever be embarrassing In front of a guy any time soon.

(Hi... people... This is my crazy thoughts making a story and I hope you like it. Cookies to people who guess who the guy is since I hope I made it obvious. This story is a prompt story. If you want some cute moment somewhere in it I will do my best to write it in. Send me jokes, words, song lyrics and I will get it in somehow. I hope you like it!) + I may not take all things into account for plot reasons but I will use all I can! I have an email address you can send the description and anything you want in the story to or something it's ararycbar if you feel uncomfortable to email (don't worry I'm not scary) try making a new anonymous email or leaving it in the comments.


	2. Butt

It took me a good three minutes in the woman's bathrooms to realise the cutie moments before wasn't the only one to be attacked by the hot chocolate of evilness. I sadly wipe a paper towel over my favorite cardigan before giving up and taking it off. Of course I'm wearing a bow ties are cool tshirt that half the people in Australia don't get.

I'm gonna miss Australia, I've only lived here five years but it feels like a part of me. I wonder if people will mistake my accent for Australian. Hopefully I'm not the only one in the whole of Britain from New Zealand. Maybe guys will think my accent's cute. Yet again I fall back to wishful thinking.

A young girl runs into the bathroom and squints her eyes at me like my outfit is a crime to the world.

"My mum wants me to be nice and tell you we are boarding the plane now. You're lucky she told me I have to come out with you."

Nice kid. Is she implying she would leave me in the bathroom to miss my plane? When I finally emerge from my cave, er the bathroom, a very patient kind looking woman gestures for her child to hurry through the door. Leaving me to realise I'm one of those annoying last people on the plane, here's wishing I don't have a window seat.

But, of course, this is me we are talking about. When I reach my seat I realise I'm not only in possession of the window seat, but seated directly next to cute Hot chocolate guy. Hey, that suits him, chocolate eyes. Maybe I shouldn't give cute guy nicknames in my head when I should be sitting.

"Um… uh, sorry. " I mutter shoving my butt in front of his face trying to sit down, I swear my life is made of disasters. I don't mind the odd disaster, but when these disasters involve hot, chocolate, boys and so much blushing my cheeks hurt I'm not so fussed.

He doesn't seem to notice who I am until I finally settle in my seat and place my backpack between my legs.

"Oh it's you, crazy hot chocolate girl." Ok, he has a similar nickname to me, probably not with the same meaning, and the added 'crazy' is worrying. He must notice my awkward smile I've plastered on falter. "I was joking. Oh Damn sorry when I open my mouth these things come out..."

Stay cool Lani, try not to think of his closeness, hotness, and how familiar he looks.

"Do you mean words? Yeah that happens to me sometimes to." I bite my lip at my lame joke hoping he won't take it the wrong way. That's when my brain remembers I'm on a flipping plane that's about to go way up into the air for twelve hours give or take. I should really find out. A light pops up In front of me telling me to put on my seat belt, you have never seen a person put on a seat belt as fast as I did just then. I was so focused I missed whatever chocolate guy said.

"Sorry?" I ask hoping he doesn't think I'm the rudest person on earth.

"No It's fine, are you OK?" He asks worriedly his brow scrunching up in a way that makes my stomach explode with butterflies, and also conveniently distracts me for a second from the terror that is a plane.

"This… this may be the first time I've ever been on a plane, well I went on a plane when I was 15 but I don't really remember it since I was asleep for most of it. They gave me sleeping pills before we even took off, maybe I should take some sleeping pills now anyway I'm going to London and I'm really nervous and... why am I saying all this to you." I expect him to look freaked out but instead he's laughing, like a throw your head back, funniest comedian ever, laugh. I look at him like he's the strangest thing ever until his laughter dies down and he wipes his eyes with the side of his hand.

"I've only known you five minutes hot chocolate girl, and I already know your favorite beverage, that your butt is cute and you tend to talk endlessly when nervous." My eyebrows raise as he seems to catch himself, "Did I just sat that you butt is… oh my god no I meant, uh… maybe I should stop talking."

He thinks my butts cute? Uh… quick, funny response!

At that exact moment the pilot decides to announce we are taking off, which results in me gripping the arm rests of my seat like a lifeline. A lifeline I'm trying to strangle to death I might add. When I make it to England I am going to tell Ash, the girl I'm going to stay with, that she is evil and her punishment is me never going on a plane again, therefore making her live with me for the rest of her days.

"Uh.. look it's ok- wait what's your name?" Chocolate boy asks looking at me like I will break at any second.

"Lolani" I reply shakily. He smiles awkwardly and grabs my hand looking like he's not sure if he should.

"That's an awesome name. Don't worry Lolani, my names Dan and I won't let anything happen to you on this plane trip. Apart from awkward conversations, I can't promise I'll not let that happen." He smiles at me and mutters some more stuff about focusing on happy things or something but I'm not listening. I'm more focused on the fact that has clicked in my head. Dan Howell actually known as Danisnotonfire is holding my hand. And he likes my butt.

(And that is not the word I wanted to finish it off with but I hope you loved it. Isn't my mind insane? Now I'm well aware it's a 23-24 hour flight from Melbourne to Heathrow and they would stop in Singapore but these two live in a mystical world of happiness (and awkwardness) where they will always be together or something. Anyway I left a note last chapter on how to contact me with suggestions so feel free to send!)


	3. His Hair Though

Dan Howell. The Dan Howell. Is siting right next to me, trying to calm me down. He's holding my hand and everything. If I wasn't so star shocked, nervous and panicky I would go silent and shy.

"What do you usually do to calm yourself down?" He asks with no clue I know exactly who he is. What do I do to calm myself down? Watch his videos? No that would probably freak him out if I leaned in close and said 'Watching you'. Then what?

"Music." I finally decide. If he makes me sing in front of him I'll explode. But it's the only thing that really calms me down.

"Oh cool I love… music." He replies as I grip my seat again, the plane is speeding down the runway and has become increasingly bumpy.

"So much in common!" I joke back as I try to take control of my panic, and fail. I feel like if I hold his hand any tighter he might pull away but I can't help it. I hold it tighter and it stays, the only thing that changes is Dans increased look of worry.

"What kind of music?" He asks with of a look full of interest on his face. He starts readjusting his hair nervously with his left hand as I stare at him, mesmerized.

"The kind of music I can sing, getting lost in the lyrics of something always calms me down."

"Why don't you sing now?" I continue staring for a moment deep in thought before frowning.

"I can't think of anything." Dan seems to think as well for before smirking.

"You're insecure, Don't know what for, you turning heads when you walk through the door-" He only gets that far in his slightly out of tune whisper singing before I burst out laughing.

"One Direction? Really?" I ask inbetween gasps for air.

"Hey it was the first thing that came to mind! It was that or twinkle twinkle little star." This adds to my already struggling for air as he shrugs. "It worked. You completely didn't notice the plane take off."

That stops me in my tracks as I hurriedly look out the window. How did he do that? All I can see is clouds and the wing of our horrid plane. Dan Howell is a magician. "But…"

"See? It wasn't so bad was it?"

"Maybe. Thanks Dan."

"Don't thank me yet, there's still a 12 hour plane ride." He glumly says with a apologetic smile. He moves his fringe back again unconsciously, he must do that a lot, I hope so since it's very cute.

"Thanks for reminding me. At least I-" I stop myself from finishing the sentence that would have been along the lines of, at least I have Dan Howell to entertain me, and sit back in the seat.

"At least you what?"

Quick. I need a subject change.

"How did you know you could calm me down?" I casually ask as he pulls his hand away slowly. Would he think i'm completely insane if I didn't let go?

"I didn't. But I also didn't want to sit next to a terrified girl for the next 12 hours."

"Don't speak to soon." I grin, awkwardly moving my arm away from his arm rest. Let's hope I can continue talking like an average human being.

He grins then turns to me, "I also knew as soon as you sat down that you seem to be as awkward, if not more, then me. I wouldn't want to ignore a potential friend. Not to mention the world seems to be pushing us together."

Is this really happening? Or did I pass out in the woman's bathroom and none of this is real. The guy I just met and attacked with cold liquid can't be one of the most popular guys on the internet, Dan Howell can't be the person that held my hand for ten minutes, the person that is now asking if I want to be friends.

"Really?"

"Of course. Let us join our awkwardness together." He blinks as I give him a worried look. "Uh… I mean in a completely friendly and not creepy way."

A small smile spreads across my face as he rushes to grab a pen and some paper from his bag, he rips it in half and writes his number down. He hands it to me as he adjusts his fringe for a third time. Definitely a nervous habit.

"You don't have to give me your number or anything, I mean I'm a complete stranger, no. I mean. Uh…"

I write my number down and hand it to him. He seems to relax and we both smile awkwardly at each other before straightening in our seats.

"So… why are you moving to London, if you don't mind me asking? And don't worry I'm not a weirdo… although I sure sound like one..." He asks while grabbing his phone and some headphones out of his pocket. He doesn't place them in his ears just rests them on his lap like he's to engrossed in our conversation.

"I'm going to live with my best friend Ashylnn. She's got me a job singing in her cafe." I reply quietly, a blush appearing on my cheeks as he carefully listens.

"Oh so that's why music calms you. You're a singer!" He has a dimple on his right cheek, I never noticed that before. Not even on his videos did I notice the dimple of perfection. Why am I thinking this? I've just met the guy and I already have a mega crush on him.

"Music Is My Life, or hopefully it will be one day. What do you do?" Why did I ask him that? I know what he does! Now when he finds out I know him he'll think I'm a liar.

"I… work with computers." I'm sorry what? He is definitely The Dan Howell. Is he lying to me?

"No you don't! You make videos." He looks at me as I say this a little to loudly and grins, the dimple of perfection to cute not to notice.

"I knew you recognized me!"

Oops.

(Hello again newcomers and readers. I've been getting such lovely comments :) just a quick note this chapter I mention a one direction song, I'm not going to say whether I love or hate them they are purely in the story because I've heard Dan talk about them in his you now videos. Thank you to music is my life for being awesome )


	4. Agreement

I can't believe I let slip I watch his videos. I mean It doesn't really matter much, apart from the fact if he knew about the countless hours I spent watching and finding every video I could about him, he would politely ask for my number back, shortly before running to the nearest air hostess and beg to swap seats with someone. I bet he'd prefer to sit next to one of the snoring already asleep people then realise I have a bit of an obsession with him. That is why I must play it cool.

Somehow.

"Uh…" OK, great start. But maybe words would be the best option here. Maybe a laugh? Looks like my brain says no.

"Haha relax. As long as you don't tweet my number to the masses I don't mind." Phew, ok I still need to be as normal as is mentally possible for me, without being a super shy mess. "You aren't going to freak out again are you?"

No. I refuse. Or in this situation I bite my lip and shake my head with a smile so nervous even he looks a bit worried.

"Good, because I don't want you to get over your fear of flying then freak out over me. I mean, I want to be friends." I wish I had a British accent, I don't know why my brain immediately thinks that after an almost panic attack, but British accents are cute.

"Friends sound good. Don't worry, I'm usually just crazy, not insane."

"Uh… that's comforting…"

"What? You've never met someone who says don't worry I'm just crazy?" I ask as I pull my long blonde hair back into a ponytail, anything really to keep my hands busy.

"Not out loud. You are the first."

"Well it's not like you'll forget me any time soon." I reply staring at the drying stain on his tshirt.

"Yeah there's still about an hour of my shirt being gross and wet, then another 11 hours of sitting next to you. Could be worse." He states matter of factly, pulling his shirt away from him slightly with a uncomfortable smile.

"Regretting the friends comment yet?" I ask with a grin.

"Not at all."

"""""

What could I tell you? That he snores? That he is the cutest thing when he is asleep?

I honestly have no idea, since I fell asleep first. Me! Falling asleep! On a moving plane!

"Morning sleeping Beauty." Dan casually remarks before leaning over me to open the small blind on the window. I must look so cute as I wipe the side of my mouth as subtly as possible. But that doesn't matter since my mind is stuck on the fact he said Sleeping Beauty while talking about me. Uh…

"Do you know what we need? We need something to talk about other then hot chocolate." Thanks brain for that random announcement.

"We weren't talking about hot chocolate."

"We are now, this needs to stop." I reply with a cross of my arms. He let's off a laugh before copying me, staring at my face with a bemused look.

"There's an hour left of the plane ride. Do you want to get into the meaning of life and all things maltesers?"

"Maybe not." It's times like these my mind fades back to the conversation starters my mum made me study viciously so I had something, anything, to say in situations like this, like for instance. "Did you have a good holiday?"

Great observation of course, he is heading back to London, not away, so he must have been on holiday. But he's not with Phil otherwise he would probably be sitting where I'm sitting now.

"It was ok. Your real question isn't did I have a good holiday though is it? It's more like, Where's Phil?" He grins as I bite my lip with a nod. "Phil went home early because of some family stuff. It was so boring without him!"

I can't help but smirk at the way he says this, pronouncing every word louder then needed and more so when mentioning the boredom.

"Uh… only the boring get bored." I helpfully suggest, letting out a sad girly squeak when Dan leans closer. So much closer In fact, if I moved an inch our noses would touch in the most awkward nose attack ever.

"Are you telling me I'm boring?" His eyebrows raise as I shake my head violently.

"My mum always used to say that, it was really annoying."

"OK, let's agree from now on for neither of us to ever be boring. And always try our best to entertain the other person." I glance at him as he suggests this and he rolls his eyes, "You're the one who wanted something to talk about! There it is, let's make an agreement."

If Dan wasn't the boy sitting in front of me I would never agree to always entertain him. Frankly, if this cute guy sitting In front of me was anyone other then Danisnotonfire I would be politely shy and say maybe later. But because he's the famous youtuber he is of course I agree. I single handedly promised to entertain a guy, never be boring, and told him I'm a singer all in the same day.

Who else thinks this will be a massive mistake.

(Ok guys. SUGGESTIONS! I need help, the one thing about writing a danisnotonfire fanfic is there are no story's to follow. This story is made to a adaptive storyline. You guys are the story. So feel free to make ANY suggestions. Please? Anyway, was this any good? I wanted to get something out :)


	5. Text Messages

One Day Later

Is it strange that the whole twenty four hours I have been glancing at my phone and wishing like crazy it will ring? To look at it and see the weird little smiley icon that means I have a message would just make my day.

I half expect to see a video all about 'that crazy girl at the airport' on his YouTube channel. I'm even to scared to ring the number he gave me in fear that it's for some shop deep in London or something equally as bad.

Other then the constant anxiety I will be forgotten, London is wonderful. My best friend in the entire world and cousin Ashylnn has been absolutely amazing, she has been showing me all the best places to hang out and trying her best to take my mind of Dan Howell. As soon as I mentioned him she made a sarcastic comment, a slight grin gracing her face. But as I continued talking about him, which might have been a bit to much, her eyes instantly lit up at the mention of Phil.

I find this quite handy, I mean what if she had a crush on Dan, and later on if I ever get in contact with him, we become enemies over one guy?

But this also means we are both crushing on best friends. Potentially very awkward. But what else can you expect from Dan Howell.

The day before, Dan and I had playfully joked and asked each other questions, Dan had quizzed me about Ash and I had questioned him back about Phil. The only way I could describe to him my amazing cousin was by telling him to imagine Ariana Grande and forget everything but the hair and eyes. I also admited she was the biggest tomboy walking on the planet.

"I'd love to meet her." Dan stated moments before the announcement we were starting our descent sounded throughout the airplane. Time had literally flown by and I was stunned to realise I spent over twelve hours with the nicest guy on the planet.

We got separated at the passport desk otherwise I think we wouldn't have stopped talking, and now as I sit and watch Ash play a game on her laptop I can't help but go through every scenario possible. What could have happened yesterday?

That's when my phone moves in my pocket. I sigh and grab it, expecting it to be another message from my mother begging me to come home.

Hey Lani, how are you liking London? Seen all the sights yet? That feels like a lot of questions... is that a lot of questions?

-Dan

I drop my phone in shock, almost smashing it on the table. Ash glances at me quickly only taking her eyes off her game for a second.

"I told you he would text." She mutters with a sly grin. "And I was right."

In my shock I still manage to roll my eyes at her. "He actually texted though, he thought about words and strung them together in a really weird sentence to send it to me."

"Lo, you're rambling again." She adds bringing a smile to my face.

"Just let me fangirl. " I reply standing up with my retrieved phone, staring at it. "I… I can't…"

That is the exact moment my phone starts to ring. I glance at the number to see the very one Dan passed to me the day before. Why is he ringing me moments after sending a text? Sadly I freeze, long enough that Ash loses all hope in me and grabs my phone.

"Skies residence, normal human being speaking." Ash answers as she abandons her laptop and runs across the room, I make a mad dash for my phone. "No, it's not, Lo is currently being way to hesitant so I thought I'd take matters into my own hands. What are your intentions with my cousin?"

That's when I finally catch up with her and grab the phone back. Ok, I am blushing like crazy, and this couldn't be any more embarrassing but I really really want to talk to him. As I bring the phone to my ear all I hear is Dan in a fit of laughter.

"Great…" I groan rubbing my forehead subconsciously. "Hi Dan."

As his laughter dies down I give Ashylnn a death glare, I receive a smirk in return as she grabs her laptop and leaves the room with a wink.

"Lolani? Hi! You're cousin, she's really something." I glance at the now closed door and wonder if she is listening behind it.

"Yeah Ash is really something all right. She's in trouble." Dan laughs again which brings a smile to my face. "So what's up? I just got your text."

"Oh yeah… well Phil said you might not the get the text straight away and I should probably ring you." He replies awkwardly and I can almost seen him in my mind rubbing the back of his neck or for some reason blushing. Does Dan blush?

"Oi! Don't use me as an excuse!" I hear another voice shout right before the phone goes quiet.

"Was that him?" I ask stupidly, who else would be with him?

"Uh yeah, anyway. I know you've only been in London for a few hours and probably have severe Jet lag like I do but I thought, maybe you'd want to check out some of the sights with me. Uh I mean Phil would come to if that makes you feel more comfortable. Bring your cousin as well if you want."

I am genuinely stunned. Here I was thinking he would forget about me, or see me as just another fan he encountered, but no. He actually wants to hang out.

"It's.. it's ok if you're busy. I mean…" He continues as Ashylnn throws the door open and grabs the phone off me again, meanwhile I'm still standing in shock.

"She would love to, why don't you meet her at 4 pm tonight? Come to my cafe and have a drink, listen to her sing. It'll be wonderful!" She goes silent for a minute before telling him the address and giving him directions. I look at my wonderful cousin like she is completely insane. "Sounds great, she can't wait. Bye."

She hangs up the phone, handing it over tenderly. Patting my shoulder as I finally snap out of shock.

"You are very welcome." She spots the look on my face quite quickly as she dashes out of the room with me right on her heels. "You should be welcome! Not trying to kill me!"

I roll my eyes, my mind wandering to tonight. I'm not that into clothes but what do I wear? Where are we going? I have to sing. In front of him! What has Ashylnn done…

"Ash I am sorry. But I am so hiding your skateboard."

(Sorry for the delay. I got sick then ended up in hospital with a dislocated knee cap which was… not fun. Now this is important. I know absolutely NOTHING about London, or England. In fact I don't know if half the words I put in here are right so Please please help me! On a side note there is a similar chapter in my other story including a phone call after they just met. I wasn't sure what to write so I took a prompt from my own story :)


	6. Bad Hug

Looking around the busy cafe I see a lot of faces, they are divided into groups eating or talking at their tables, or staring and listening to me sing. Even though all these people are watching and really seem to be enjoying it there's one face, the one I'm most interested in seeing, missing.

I finally finish the lyrics of my last song for the day. For my first time preforming in England, it went pretty well. Ashylnn's cafe is quite popular, so maybe one day someone high up will spot me and give me a amazing record deal.. probably wishful thinking.

As I stand up and straighten my dress I notice Ash giving me a massive cheesy grin and gesturing for me to head to the counter. I make my way there, only pausing occasionally as customers stop and praise my singing. By the time I reach Ash I'm a blushing mess of awkwardness. So of course Dan has to be standing there with Phil and Ashylnn deep in conversation by his side. He smiles widely at me before leaning on the counter.

"Come to save me?" He asks jokingly looking anywhere but at Ash and Phil.

"Oh, yeah sure, I must warn you rescue missions with me usually end up with me breaking something or awkward comments exploding everywhere." I start to play with the long sleeves of my dress as he laughs at my lame joke. When he finally stops his face turns into a more serious one with a touch of kindness.

"You look really nice Lolani. And I heard that last song, you are an amazing singer." I look around the room awkwardly before leaning on the counter with my left hand.

"Oh uh… thank-" If I had been paying attention I would have noticed the wet patch on the counter. I would have thought maybe I shouldn't lean closer to Dan. Then, just maybe, I wouldn't have slipped and tripped right into Dan's chest. I may not be as tall as him but somehow I managed to catch him unaware and knock him down.

"I'm so sorry!" I yell in shock after I land on top of him. I awkwardly look away as he gives me a confused and worried look before I roll off him onto the floor. I'm not quite ready to get up yet, although I probably should have since I'm now pinning down Dan's arm.

To make matters more embarrassing, I hear someone clear their throat above me and look up to see Ash, finally having realised there are other people in the room besides Phil, looking thoroughly amused with her arms crossed.

"Lo, I know you like him and everything but isn't it a bit early for attacking him with hugs?" I am definitely hiding her Laptop when we get home. At least Phil lends me a hand to help me up and doesn't make some sarcastic comment.

"Uh… Hi, I'm Lolani. I… know this looks bad but I'm really nice! I don't hurt people all the time!" I tell Phil in a rush, a slight grin pops up on his face before Dan mutters from the floor.

"It's not like I'm still down here! Thanks for the help guys." He's only joking but he winces as he sits up, I lamely offer him my hand and he takes it. "I know I'm huggable but. Ow!"

I hide my face in my hands and groan. "I'm so sorry! There was this liquid on the counter that I leaned on and it made me fall forward."

"How did you manage that…" My cousin says incredulously from behind me, not really expecting an answer from her tone of voice.

"I'm really sorry! Did I hurt you?" I ask quietly, I truly believe I'm blushing more then is actually possible in a human being. This is cringe worthy stuff!

"Ha, I'm tougher than I look." He replies in a confident voice before rubbing the back of his neck and wincing again.

"So!" Phil randomly states from behind us. "Weren't we going to look at the sights?"

"Exactly Phil." Dan replies, I can't help but notice them seeming to having a silent conversation with their eyes and shakes of their head. They are probably planning how to ditch us and get Dan a new phone so I can't ring him ever. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"""""

After a extremely long evening of sightseeing I truly start to believe Dan and Phil don't think I'm insane. I make them laugh a few times, mainly by my awkward comments and the fact I walked into Dan's back four times. Which was totally not my fault by the way! He stops without warning.

Now Ash and Phil have volunteered to get some takeaways which leaves me and Dan alone in my apartment. Not particularly freaky since Ashylnn has a dog called Shepherd glaring at him in the corner. The dog is tiny and extremely cute but even I feel threatened.

"Um.. cute dog." Dan states as he walks around Ash and my large apartment admiring her games and skateboard collection as well as my box of unpacked cds.

"Ashylnn usually keeps him in her room, he's good, but I can move him if you want."

"No, no its fine. As long as he doesn't attack me." Dan replies, sitting down on the couch and letting an awkward silence fill the air.

"By the way I'm really sorry about falling on you earlier." I sit down on the couch next to him, and wonder briefly if maybe i'm to close.

"No don't worry about it." He smiles at me before fixing his hair. "At first I thought you were really desperate for a hug, then I realised you fell down."

"My hugs aren't that bad! They are more.. well I don't push people over to hug them anyway."

"I wasn't making fun of your hugs!"

Our voices raise slightly as we start to playfully argue over whether my hugs are good, until for the second time that day I hear my cousin clear her throat. This also happens to be the exact moment my brain thinks it's acceptable to show Dan that I am a good hugger, grabbing him while he laughs his head off.

I just can't win!

(Sorry abut any mistakes I'll fix them soon.)


	7. Phil Hates Me

Having your cousin and crushes best friend, (yes I do admit I have a crush on Dan. Who wouldn't?) Walk in on you attacking that crush with hugs isn't the way I thought the night would end. I thought we would all have a lovely dinner! Laugh the night away until we realise it's morning and the guys decide they should go home. But no. I just have to be my average, outrageous self and embarrass myself, again.

It's like my brain is obsessed with making things memorable. Like for instance, falling in a way that pushes someone to the floor. Or, making my friends think I'm crazy because I really want to hug him.

"Looks like we were missing out!" Phil states enthusiastically, breaking the silence and giving me the wonderful chance to sigh in relief. "Where's my hug?"

I jump out of my awkward seat next to Dan and give Phil his hug as he laughs at Dan's shocked reaction.

"Why am I constantly surprised around you?" Dan asks as I finally let go of Phil and grab the bag of takeaways from him.

"Well me and Ash discussed it once and we blame my insanity on my memory. It's like I have a photographic memory, I can remember every word I've ever read. So we decided that since my brain can only be packed full with so much stuff there must be something that's sacrificed and that just so happens to be my sanity." I nervously reply, still embarrassed from what happened moments before. Ashylnn tries her hardest to cover a laugh as I ramble on about my random mind as I always do when I'm strongly embarrassed. "Anyway, food?"

"Sounds… like a nice subject change." Dan concludes before sitting down next to Ash and Phil at the dining table while I place the food on plates then sit inbetween Dan and Phil. A awkward silence ensues as we begin to munch on our food.

"So…" Ashylnn starts as I give her what I hope is a warning glare so she'll watch what she says. "Wasn't Lani's singing especially incredible today? I really thought there must be some recording artist in the audience what with how much she was focusing on those songs."

She knows just how to embarrass me in front of people. Within one day she has switched into some sort of fill in mother who is intent on giving me so much embarrassment I burst.

"It was incredible! Perfect word to use, don't you think Phil?" Dan asked his friend with so much enthusiasm in my talent for music I blush.

"I didn't hear her sing. I feel like I'm missing out." Phil replies after a taking a mouthful of food. Uh oh. No! He can't want me to sing right? I barely managed knowing Dan was around, how am I supposed to sing in front of him again? Maybe I'm over reacting.

"Why don't you sing something?" Dan turns to me with a smile. Cue the panic. I was definitely not over reacting and I have seemed to have developed some sort of mind reading power.

"Wow I'm suddenly thirsty, anyone else want a drink?" I ask, Ashylnn smirks at my sudden shyness and nods her head, she's probably enjoying this, this night was of her creation. I stand up awkwardly and give Dan and Phil a questioning look.

"I wouldn't mind a hot chocolate if you have it, preferably not poured all over me." I feel my cheeks heat up as he teases me and I turn to walk away.

"Why don't I help you?" Phil calls as he follows me down the hall and into the kitchen. I grab some cubs out of the cupboard and point Phil to the hot chocolate when he asks.

"Do you think he really wants hot chocolate or does he want to remind me of my horrible accident proneness yesterday?" I ask Phil to break the silence bringing a small smile to his face.

"You really like him, don't you?" He randomly asks, looking hopeful and sad at the same time. I glance at him in shock.

"Of course I do! Why do you say that?"

"I've seen girls be nice and everything to him before. All they want is a little bit of five second fame, to be with that guy they watch on the internet, maybe be in a video. If that is your plan you're a darn good actor." He.. he's serious. He suspects me as using Dan! But I can't help but admit how kind is it that he's looking out for his best friend?

"I don't think I could ever do that." I reply seriously. Trying to sound as sincere as I am.

"Are you sure? Because being a singer equals fame. Maybe you thought it could be a shortcut-"

"Stop! I would never do that! All I want when it comes to music is for people to hear it. You've spent the whole night with me and you thought that I had some ulterior motive the whole time?" I can't help but become genuinely upset and my voice reflects that in the way it rises in anger and pure shock, how can I be friends with Dan if Phil doesn't like me? But, Phil surprises me for the second time that day when he smiles a truly genuine smile.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Phil states before walking out of the kitchen with two of the four now finished drinks I didn't even notice him making.

What just happened.

(Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! No Internet with a combination of the aftermath or a dislocated knee cap ((plus I fell over at work so I'm generally exhausted and sore)) called for one way to late chapter. The thing is I don't know where to go with this story since it is supposed to be a suggestion driven story. Please feel free to boss me around. Hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
